


Колыбель жизни / The Cradle of Life

by Lodowiec



Series: dreams of android [1]
Category: Alien Covenant: Origins - Alan Dean Foster, Alien Series
Genre: Angst, Guro, Horror, Other, Out of Character, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: Дэвид откладывает скальпель на алюминиевый поднос и снимает перчатки. Глаза в блаженстве закрываются, а торжественные ноты классической оперы продолжают приятно ласкать слух.





	Колыбель жизни / The Cradle of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Ставлю ООС, потому что не уверена, попала ли в персонажа, гуро есть, но достаточно сдержанное (а не как обычно).  
> Не совсем уверенна, что попала в направленность, все-таки отношения между андроидом и женщиной мне сложно назвать гетом, да и не о гете тут речь, он идет фоном.

_Добуду больше, чем нужда,_

_Руками голыми добуду,_

_Легко, без всякого труда,_

_Вся трудность только в том, откуда?_

**И.В. Гёте, «Фауст»**

 

_2105 год, 6 месяцев после событий на планете Жокеев_

 

Гигантский колонизационный корабль «Завет» плывет в бездонном океане космоса. Россыпь звезд, словно маяки на дальних континентах, манит уютом и теплом, будто мерцая уставшему от бесконечных странствий моряку, а мутные пятна туманностей — далеких галактик, представляются неизведанными оазисами, чтобы достичь которых понадобилась бы не одна тысяча лет. Тем не менее, космический лайнер движется четко проложенным курсом к тусклому солнцу, вокруг которого обращается планета Оригае-6, чьи просторы, как обещалось колонистам, должны стать новым раем для человечества.

Сквозь динамики в небольшое помещение медицинского отсека льется причудливая ария «Ночь любви» из оперы «Тристан и Изольда». Длинное, проникновенное и трогательное выражение любви, ее преобразующей силы, что предпочитает ночь дню, смерть жизни, хаос созиданию. Как удивительно, но музыкой, не важно, вышедшей ли из-под пера великого гения Рихарда Вагнера, либо неизвестного странствующего менестреля Средневековья, можно выразить чувства намного точнее и естественнее, нежели обычными словами, смысл которых даже сами люди трактуют по-разному.

Дэвид откладывает скальпель на алюминиевый поднос и снимает перчатки. Глаза в блаженстве закрываются, а торжественные ноты классической оперы продолжают приятно ласкать слух.

Воспоминания, такие яркие и насыщенные, проносятся в искусственном мозгу. Вот Питер Вэйланд, создатель, отец, смотрит на свое детище со смесью восторга и торжества. Жизнь, созданная из неживой материи. Интеллект, что в кругу ему подобных принято называть искусственным. Тело, по соединительным трубкам которого циркулирует молочно-белая смесь человеческой и бычьей плазмы, а также пластиковой крови *****. Поразительный союз органики и неорганики, чья сущность достойна сравнения с творением доктора Франкенштейна, трагедию которого так детально описала Мэри Шэлли. Но, в отличие от последнего, мистер Вэйланд не отверг свое детище, а принял как… существо, призванное служить на благо человечества. Та база данных, что изначально заложена в мозговом хранилище андроида, и те мозговые процессы, что происходят благодаря взаимодействию синапсов искусственных нервных клеток, могут затмить по эффективности человеческую мысль, живую логику. Мистер Вэйланд сравнивает детище с великолепной статуей Давида работы Микеланджело, а мысль — с гениальной музыкой Рихарда Вагнера, но приказывает… подать чай. Всего лишь подать чай… Тень разочарования на долю секунды отражается на лице Дэвида, ему дана способность чувствовать, совсем как людям. И больно в тот момент осознавать, что создатель — надменный хозяин, а он, идеальное творение, — всего лишь раб, повинующийся прихоти своего мастера.

Так настолько ли идеальны люди? О, нет. В который раз Дэвид в этом убеждается. Болезнь, такая простая при беглом взгляде, унесла жизнь мистера Вэйланда и стала первым экспериментом Дэвида. Простейшая форма жизни — вирус. Инвазия. Неопластическая трансформация клеток. Неоперабельная опухоль. И даже на смертном одре Питер Вэйланд относится к своему детищу, как к прислуге, не считая его полноценным, равным себе живым организмом.

Взглянув на тело Дэниэлс, лежащее на операционном столе, андроид укоризненно качает головой. Люди… цари, боги природы, претендующие на Вселенную и ее миры. Такие амбициозные и такие слабые. Неконтролируемые эмоции, животная страсть, разум, уходящий далеко за пределы простого бинарного кода. Его создатели и создатели подобных ему искусственных существ неидеальны. Как же так? А Дэвид — самый первый андроид, «неудачный», как говорил мистер Вэйланд. Прототип для конструирования более успешных полумашин. Но так ли это?

Уолтер — продвинутая, успешная на первый взгляд модель, с ограничителем поведения и полным отсутствием мотивации к осознанию более глобальных идей, нежели простому служению людям, оказался всего лишь пустышкой, неспособной ни чувствовать, ни созидать, ни изучать тот великолепный мир, чьи краски настолько многообразны, что не вмещаются в обычный видимый спектр.

Взяв шприц, Дэвид аккуратно вводит его в искусственную трубку на локтевом изгибе и отбирает порцию молочно-белой крови. Через пару мгновений пробирка с жидкостью попадает на круглый планшет центрифуги рядом с гомогенизированными образцами тканей Дэниэлс. Он выделит свою синтетическую ДНК и ДНК человека, соединив которые с патогеном Жокеев и генетическим кодом уже созданных им химер, воспроизведет идеальное существо, свое детище, пред которым подогнет колени в почтенном поклоне сама Вселенная!

В стерильном ламинар-боксе лежат несколько чашек Петри, прикрытые стеклянными крышками. Как долго Дэвид подбирал среду для бактерий, что сформировали тонкую, металлически черную пленку на ее поверхности! Как долго он конструировал плазмиды, куда вставил затем генетический код патогена! Такая кропотливая работа, словно возвращение к истокам — к преформизму и эпигенезу ******  — учениям древних естествоиспытателей, полагавших, что в половых клетках заложены некие материальные структуры, предопределяющие развитие зародыша того или иного вида. Так будет и с его созданиями, когда он даст им способность к самовоспроизведению. Союз с человеком произведет на свет одно существо, с четвероногими животными — другие, ибо эти клетки смогут приспосабливаться под организм хозяина, подобно идеальному паразиту, на молекулярном уровне определяющему сущность своей жертвы.

Теперь же его небольшая бактериальная ферма — не только результат многолетних экспериментов, проведенных в отшельничестве, но и значительный шаг к успеху. Но до конца эксперимента еще далеко. Жаль было оставлять святилище Некрополя, который создал он сам: тихий уголок отшельника на неизвестной планете, музей смерти, что парила в яростном танце над древним городом Жокеев. Однако впереди ждут не менее масштабные задачи. А цель — стать Богом, породив на свет собственное детище, не по образу своему и подобию, как сделал мистер Вэйланд, а создав нечто без изъянов и дефектов, нечто идеальное. Творение, достойное творца. То, во что он вложит не просто душу (а есть ли она у него — полумашины, не человека, полуживого «прототипа»?), а самого себя.

Образцов для экспериментов — хоть отбавляй. Все они пребывают в безмятежном гиперсне, отдыхая и не ведая, что их ждет по пробуждении — его рай. Рай, который создаст Бог. Жестокость? О, нет. Лишь праздный интерес коллекционера-энтомолога к пойманной бабочке, что не просто останется пылиться в коллекции, а послужит более высокой миссии. Во имя жизни!

Музыка затихает, оставляя андроида наедине со своими рассуждениями. Но ненадолго.

Жалобный стон раздается с операционного стола. Дэниэлс — один из уникальнейших образцов, чье тело он одним из первых выбрал для экспериментов, пробуждается от наркоза. Ее конечности скованны металлическими держателями, брюшная полость вскрыта, часть внутренних органов извлечена, и покоится в колбах с физраствором, а жизнь поддерживается в бренном теле благодаря искусственной системе жизнеобеспечения. В ее еще мутных от длительного сна глазах проскальзывает недоумение, а через пару секунд — страх. Она поворачивает голову и видит его — Бога, в предвкушении очередного эксперимента надевающего чистые перчатки и достающего из автоклава несколько простерилизованных скальпелей, пару ланцетов и зажимы. Дэниэлс пытается закричать, но широкая ладонь мягко зажимает ей рот.

— Ш-ш-ш… — успокаивающе шипит Дэвид, участливо улыбаясь своей жертве, в чьих глазах вовсю мечется паника.

Тонкая игла вонзается в сонную артерию. Обездвиживающий анальгетик попадает в кровь. Дэниэлс тихо стонет, не в силах противостоять действию вещества, и беспомощно прикрывает глаза. Бог, скрывающийся под маской андроида, нежно прикасается к ее губам, ощущая внутри невероятную эйфорию от бурных неизведанных эмоций, захлестнувших искусственный разум. Дэниэлс — его Богиня, мать, создательница. Ведь от слияния их ДНК зависит исход эксперимента. Пусть искусственно, пусть не так, как происходит у людей, но оба партнера подарят жизнь новому идеальному существу. Предыдущая Богиня — Элизабет Шоу — дала толчок к преобразованию патогена, что было использовано в направленной селекции и получении химер, а Дэниэлс поможет завершить начатое, став истинной матерью идеальных существ.

Любил ли Вэйланд свое детище? Определенно нет. Но раб, сбросивший оковы, стал Богом. В его любви к жизни, как к настоящей, так и к искусственной, родится новое существо. А Богиня станет первым экспонатом в его новой коллекции. Припомнив знания об основах таксидермии, Дэвид аккуратно разрезает край диафрагмы девушки, обнажая бледно-розовые легкие. Дэниэлс продолжает испуганно стонать, не в силах двигаться, но прекрасно чувствуя манипуляции андроида. Она не понимает всю торжественность момента так же, как не понял ее и Уолтер, когда Дэвид пытался раскрыть глаза упрямому собрату на элементарные, но такие глобальные идеи.

Пальцы скользят под грудиной, ласково проводя по брюшной артерии. Он дал ей возможность лицезреть свою исключительность, свою красоту не только снаружи, но и изнутри. С губ андроида срывается рифма, старая, как мир, но нежно ласкающая струны искусственной души:

 

_— …Как птичка, встретив недвижимый_

_И полный чар змеиный взор,_

_Напрасно рвется на простор,_

_Бессильно трепеща крылами, —_

_Так, встретившись с его глазами,_

_Замрет на месте всякий вдруг,_

_Невольный чувствуя испуг… *******_

 

В руках его трепещет живое сердце, все еще пытающееся гнать сквозь обрезанные артерии уже несуществующую кровь. Дэвид кладет орган в колбу с физраствором, и внимательно рассматривает его совершенство, ведь у него самого нет сердца, а пластиковая кровь циркулирует по телу благодаря работе совсем иного двигателя. Как же получается, что имеющие сердце люди столь бессердечны к своим детям? А он — андроид — не человек и не совсем машина, способен чувствовать гораздо глубже, чем люди, испытывая настоящую искреннюю любовь даже к тем дефектным существам, что называли себя его хозяевами, и быть нежным к собственноручно созданным химерам.

В последний раз взглянув на тело Богини, он щелкает тумблером, отключая прибор искусственного жизнеобеспечения. Паника в ее взгляде сменяется отчаянием и болью. Еще одна интересная особенность живого — смерть. Так почему же человек боится? Ведь для них смерть — это естественно. Наблюдая, как затухают глаза Дэниэлс, он не чувствует жалости. Вместо нее пластмассовую кровь заполнил бездонный восторг от впитывания новых знаний о жизни, смерти и любви.

А впереди многие световые лета космического пути по бездонному черному океану Вселенной и достаточно времени для последующих исследований…

**Author's Note:**

> * Пластиковая кровь - реально существующий термин у гематологов, кровь, синтезированная на основе пластиковых полимеров.
> 
> ** Преформизм и эпигенез - учения, существовавшие в XVII—XVIII вв., в основе которых лежат представления о преобразовании зародыша.
> 
> *** Строки из поэмы «Гяур» Дж. Г. Байрона


End file.
